A Man's Needs
by animallvr682
Summary: My first requested writing! Yumichika is bored and wants Ikkaku to play hooky with him. But is that really what he wants? Yumichika/Ikkaku! Lemon warning!


I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

I'm on a writing hot streak, I swear. This is my first requested story! YAY! Dedicated to and requested today by DeepSeaGuardian95. Great idea, DeepSea! Thank you for the request and here is you Yumichika/Ikkaku story. I wrote you a quick one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

"Ikkaku."

"Ikkaku."

"Ikkaku."

"IKKAKU!"

"WHAT!? What the hell do you want Yumichika?"

"I'm bored."

Ikkaku blinked at the annoy man sitting on the group in front of the tree next to him. "Bored. Right. Well if you're bored, why don't you get off your ass and practice instead of staring at yourself in that mirror."

"But I like looking at myself in the mirror."

Ikkaku shook his head and went back to practicing the Kido spell he had been working on for the last two hours. He should have had it completed by now. But of course, he kept getting distracted. "Seriously, Yumichika. Get off your ass and do something else."

Ikkaku was startled out of his concentration again 5 minutes later when Yumichika clapped loudly. Ikkaku spun around in time to catch Yumichika as he leap at him. "God damn it, Yumichika!"

"I know what to do. We can go sit in the hot spring by my house. There is never anyone there this time of day so we will have the whole place to ourselves."

"Why would I want to go to the hot spring? I'm trying to work on my Kido spells. You do know the meaning of the word work right?"

"Pshh. Screw work. Lets play hooky."

"You play hooky everyday, Yumichika."

"I know. But you never do. So I always spend my time bored sitting around while you work cause you wont do anything with me. I don't always complain. I do like watching you work yourself into a sweat."

"Get off of me, Yumichika. If you want to sit in the hot spring then go. I wont stop you."

Yumichika pouted and batted his eyes lashes at Ikkaku. "I don't want to go alone. That's even more boring. Please come with me. If you do I promise I will sit quietly tomorrow while you work."

Ikkaku ground his teeth. He hated it when Yumichika pouted. Ikkaku sighed. He knew when he was defeated. And it only happened when he was on the ground bleeding to death, or when Yumichika pouted at him. "I want a week, Yumi. If I go with you today, I want a week of peace so I can practice my Kido."

"I don't know why you are doing that anyway. You know the 11th Division doesn't use Kido. What would Kenpachi think?"

"What would Kenpachi think if he knew the truth about your zanpakuto?"

"Fine, point taken. I don't know if I can go for a week being bored."

"So find something else to do while you watch me. Why don't you work on Kido, too? Or read a book or something."

"Both of those things involve too much work."

"I don't care what you do, Yumi. But if I go with you to the hot spring I want you to leave me alone to practice for a week. I don't care if you come and watch me like you always do. But I don't want you interrupting me and breaking my concentration."

Yumichika pouted again. "Three days."

"A week."

"Four days."

"A week."

"Five days."

Ikkaku crossed his arms. "Fine. Five days. But I swear, if you break the deal I will shave your head in your sleep."

Yumichika blanched and put his hands on his head. "You wouldn't. My hair is too beautiful to shave off."

"I would and you know it. Now swear it."

"Fine. If you come to the hot spring today I will let you practice in peace for five days." Yumichika held his hand over his heart dramatically as he said this.

"Fine. Lets go." Ikkaku followed Yumichika out of the practice yard. The flamboyant man was skipping in circles he was so happy. When they finally reached the hot spring, Ikkaku stripped his clothes off with his back to the room and wrapped a towel around his waist quickly. When Yumichika was ready, they went into the spring, leaving their towels on a stone bench at the edge of the steaming water.

Yumichika sighed in contentment as he slid into the water up to his neck. "This feels sooooooooooo good."

Ikkaku sank into the water and couldn't help releasing his own sigh. The water did feel good. It had been a while since he had been to a hot spring. Sitting back against the smooth rocks around the edge of the spring, Ikkaku closed his eyes and let the hot water ease the tension from his muscles. He jumped a few minutes later when soft hands slid over his shoulders. He cracked his eyes open to see Yumichika smiling at him. "What now?"

"Turn around. I'll rub your shoulders." Ikkaku watched the man cautiously as he turned and gave him his back. Yumichika worked his hands up the hard muscles of Ikkaku's back. "You're tense. You should relax more often. Tense muscles injure more easily then relaxed muscles."

"Relax your muscles too often and they turn to fluff. I don't know how you fight well enough to be 5th seat when you are so damn small."

"Oh hush. I'm strong. I have plenty of muscle. It just doesn't show as well as yours."

"Maybe if it did people would stop taking how small you are for weakness."

"What people see when they look at me works in my favor. The fact that they see me as weak makes them lower their guard."

"I guess." Ikkaku could feel the knots in his back disappear under Yumichika's skilled hands. He groaned when those hands moved to his lower back and worked on the muscles on either side of his spine. That had been his problem spot lately. When his hands moved back up Ikkaku shifted and shook his head. "Go back down to where you were. That felt good there."

"Here?" When Ikkaku nodded, Yumichika worked the area over for a longer period of time. It was a rare thing for Ikkaku to let Yumichika touch him. They had been friends since childhood, they joined the 11th Division together, they fought together at times. Yumichika loved Ikkaku. And he think Ikkaku knew about his feelings. But he always ignored Yumi's flirting and sexual advances. Yumichika had always hoped that he did so because he didn't want to ruin their friendship with a sexual relationship, especially if it didn't work out in the end. Yumichika was afraid that the truth was that Ikkaku wasn't interested in being with another man, but wanted to stay friends with him so he just ignored the flirting and such. His frustration at Ikkaku ignoring him this way was growing to such a point that he didn't think he could stand it any longer. He wanted to know. He had to know. One way or the other, Yumi could take the truth. But he had to know.

"Ikkaku. Can I ask you a serious question?"

"A serious question? This doesn't involve your hair treatments again does it?"

"No. I…I don't want you to get mad at me. But I really do need to ask you a serious question. I want you to hear me out before you answer me. Okay?"

"Sure, Yumichika. Ask away."

"You know about my feelings for you. I know you do. I have never hidden them."

"Yumi…"

"Please let me finish, Ikkaku. For years I have been trying to get a response from you. And you have never given me anything other then you ignoring it. But I need to know, Ikkaku. One way or the other. Please. I want to know how you feel. Do you ignore me because you don't want to hurt our friendship? Or do you do it because you don't want to be with me and don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Why now, Yumi? Why do you want to know this now?"

"Because you hardly ever spend time with me when you aren't working on something. I didn't want to ask you then."

"Do you really want the truth?"

Yumichika swallowed painfully. He could feel an ache starting in his chest at the rejection he was about to receive. "Please." His voice was barely above a whisper as he answered.

"We have been friends forever, Yumi. You're the most important person in my life. How could I ever want things to change between us? Yes, you annoy me beyond words sometimes. But it doesn't change the fact that you are my best friend."

Yumi hung his head and took his hands off of Ikkaku's back. "So you don't want me." He took a deep breath and tried to smile…but couldn't. "That's okay."

Ikkaku sighed and turned to face Yumi. "I didn't say that." Ikkaku took Yumi's hand and pulled it into his lap. Yumi gasped and proceeded to flush when he felt what was in his hand. "Does that answer you well enough?" Yumi nodded, unable to speak. "I do love you, Yumi. Very much. But I wouldn't survive if we tried it and it didn't work out. I want to die in battle for Kenpachi. I don't want to die of a broken heart."

Wrapping his fingers around the hard, throbbing flesh in his hand, Yumichika squeezed until Ikkaku moaned and tried to pull his hand away again. But he wouldn't let go. "I have loved you all of my life. I spend almost every moment of my time with you. I have for years. If we haven't gotten sick of each other during all of that, why would we if we simply change a small part of our relationship?"

"This isn't a small thing, Yumichika. This is a very, very big thing."

Yumi grinned and squeezed his fingers tighter. "Yes I agree. It is a very, very big thing."

Ikkaku frowned. "I'm being serious. If we do this, it will change a lot of things. Sex is only one part of it. We will have to stop fighting together. It's hard enough now for me to fight with you there because I am worried about you. If we get closer, that will only get worse. And what would we say to Kenpachi?"

"That we love each other. I don't really care what Kenpachi thinks."

"You would be living with me."

"No. You would be living with me. My place is bigger and more beautiful then yours."

"Yeah that's another thing. If I do move to your place all of that crap has to go. I cant live surrounded by fluff." Yumichika frowned and Ikkaku groaned. "No. Don't do that. I'm serious."

"Some of it. Not all of it." Yumi started running his hand up and down Ikkaku's shaft, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. "I'm keeping all of the stuffed animals."

"Yeah. Okay. That's fine." Ikkaku groaned as Yumi started rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. He opened his eyes as Yumi slid himself into his lap, his legs wrapped around his waist.

"I want you, Ikkaku. Right now."

"Yeah. Okay." Yumi grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. Ikkaku wrapped his hands around Yumi's waist and pulled him tight against his body. "Have you ever done this before?"

Yumichika's eyes flashed with anger. "How can you ask me that? I just told you I've been in love with you all of my life."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have been with anyone else."

"It does to me. I don't want anyone's hands but yours on my body. No one else has such beautiful hands."

"Alright. I'm sorry I asked." Ikkaku leaned forward to kiss him again only to have him pull away. "What now?"

"Have you ever done this?"

Ikkaku blushed and looked away from Yumichika. "Once."

"With who?"

"It was a long time ago."

"With who?"

Ikkaku cleared his throat and shifted his hips, trying to relieve some of is embarrassment. "Hana. It was with Hana."

"That girl you were spending time with for like a week before we joined the 11th Division?"

"Right. Her."

"Oh. So you like women too?"

"No, not really."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to do it once before I died. I swore I would die fighting for Kenpachi. I didn't know how long I would live or if I would ever get the change again. Now can we please stop talking about it?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No, I didn't. Because every time I closed my eyes it was your face I saw. It was you I wanted to be with. But I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Yumi smiled and kissed Ikkaku again. "Okay. I understand." Yumi reached between their bodies and gripped Ikkaku's shaft again. "You can have me now though."

Ikkaku took a deep breath as Yumi pressed the head of his shaft to his opening and started to move his hips. "Yumi stop. You cant do that without preparing yourself."

"Already done. You weren't paying attention while you were talking about Hana." Yumi pushed his hips forward and let out a small yip of pain when the head of Ikkaku's shaft popped into him.

"Are you okay?" Ikkaku ran his hands down Yumi's back until his hands were on his hips, helping him to stay still.

"Yeah. It just surprised me. I didn't think it would hurt that much."

"If it hurts we can stop. We can go home and use oils to make it easier."

Yumichika shook his head and moved his hips again. "No. I want you now. I cant wait any longer, Ikkaku."

"Alright. Just go slow." Yumi nodded and rocked his hips forward hard and fast. He moaned loudly and threw back his head. When he could breathe right again, Ikkaku grabbed Yumi's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "That wasn't slow, Yumichika."

"I know. But it didn't hurt as much."

"You've insane, Yumichika."

Yumi grinned. "Yes. Insanely in love with you."

Yumi groaned as Ikkaku stood up with him in his arms and set him down on one of the rocks at the edge of the hot spring, all without leaving his body. Bracing himself over Yumi with his arms on either side of his chest, Ikkaku began to slowly move in and out of Yumi. He leaned over and ran his tongue up Yumi's neck and across his lips. When he opened his mouth, Ikkaku explored every inch of his with his tongue with he started to pick up speed with his hips.

"Oh God, Yumi. You are so tight." Ikkaku groaned and he pressed himself as far into Yumi's body as he could. "Touch yourself for me. I want to see your face while your pleasure yourself with me inside of you."

Yumi moaned as he wrapped his hand around himself. "Like this?"

"Oh God, yes. Just like that." Ikkaku thrust hard into Yumi, loving the sight of his body shivering with pleasure under him. "You are so beautiful, Yumichika."

"I know." Yumi laughed as Ikkaku shook his head and sped up again, fucking him hard and fast. "Ikkaku. I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me, Yumi. Let me see you cum for me." Yumi threw back his head and cried out as his body spasmed around Ikkaku's shaft and his seed covered the hard muscles of his stomach. "Oh fuck, Yumi." Ikkaku grabbed Yumi's hips and lifted them up slighted and he thrust hard and fast a handful more times before be buried himself as deep as he could and released his own hot, thick stream inside his lover.

Yumi grunted as Ikkaku fell on top of him, panting and shaking. He sighed in complete contentment and wrapped is arms around the other man. "Ikkaku?"

"Hmm?"

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"You're not always going to be on top."

Ikkaku sat up and gave Yumi a stunned expression. "Excuse me?"

Yumi shrugged and put his hands behind his head. He wiggled his eyes brows and grinned up at his one true love. "A man has his needs."

* * *

Now that you have all read my first requested writting, if anyone else would like their own idea/fav pairing in my style, you have but to ask and I will do my best. Send me a private message and I will get to work! And as always...please review!


End file.
